Insecurities May Lead To Murder
by Ahellofadummy
Summary: Loke loves his Princess with all his might but can he really go to the extent of killing his guild mates just to satisfy his insecurities
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**A BUMPY START**

**By: Ahellofadummy**

◕ღღ◕ღღ**◕ஐ◕**ღღ◕ღღ◕

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER : I don't own Fairy Tail... Hiro Mashima does!<strong>

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED!**

* * *

><p>It was another sunny nice morning and someone was taking unusually long to get ready. He once again checked his appearance. His blond hair was done up in spikes jutting in every direction, with a pair framing his face and another pair of strands sitting on top of his head which vaguely resembled animal ears, two studs and a flower shaped earring on his ear, dark suit with unbuttoned jacket, loose pant held up by a light colored belt over a light shirt with a zebra stripped tie around the neck, dark shoes, two rings on the fingers one "<em>X<em>" shaped & the other plain but both had edges in relief and finally he put on his azure-tinted sunglasses. He smiled and thought _Yup I look totally dashing and maybe now I won't feel underdressed when I stand next to Lucy._

"How long are you gonna admire yourself Loke?"A familiar voice said.

"I have to be perfect Aries after all it is my first date with Lucy. I want to look perfect."

"Oh come on Loke since when are you thinking of your appearance huh?"

"Well since Lucy became my girlfriend. You know to how much trouble I went through just to make her believe that I am serious about her. But I am happy all that hard work didn't go in vain."

"I know you worked hard and now it's time for you to enjoy the outcome. But if you don't hurry up you will be late."

"Your right so what do you think Aries?" Loke asked turning to face Aries and fixing his sunglasses.

"I think you look perfect and I am sure Lucy-san will think so too."

Loke smiled and got ready to force open his gate just to see the one he yearns for the most. Opening the gate was never a problem he is the king of all the 12 zodiacs after all. But for Loke anything he does for Lucy can never be a problem. It just makes him happy. _She would probably be sleeping now. Oh well I think I have to kiss my princess to consciousness and ask her out on a date _Loke happily thought all ready to see her beloved Lucy.

As the light faded the Lion's vision became clearer and he went straight to his beloved's room to get his plan in action. But what he saw almost boiled his blood and he just wanted to tear Natsu apart with his bare hands for sleeping with Lucy like that. This habit of Natsu sneaking in Lucy's apartment and sleeping with her though he knew Natsu didn't had any indecent thought of Lucy but still it just made him furious. He was Lucy's boyfriend for god's sake and this is just unacceptable.

And besides Natsu has Lisanna to go to then why did he always end up In Lucy's bed. He really feels INSECURE because of the salamander at times. He couldn't contain his anger anymore and it ended up bursting out like a volcano and poured out on Natsu. He pulled him out the bed and started yelling.

"Oye Natsu haven't I told you not to sleep with Lucy."

"Hmmm….Loke why are you screaming early in the morning. Come you also sleep with me and Luce." A sleepy Natsu mumbled.

"Just shut up and get out you idiot."

"Oh come on Loke you do know I always do it so what's the big deal?"

"Yeah you used to but not anymore Lucy is my girlfriend now. And besides don't you have Lisanna to go to?"

"But she has a lock so I can't sneak in her house and can't eat all I want to unlike at Lucy's house." Natsu whined.

"Then use the freaking door you idiot."Loke was really losing his cool.

"But then that's no fun and besides Lucy gives the best reaction when we barge into her apartment."

"JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE! YOU IDIOT."

"Ok fine you meanie." Natsu pouted and went to the window and before jumping out gave his wide toothy grin and said "Have fun Lucy is great to sleep with." He winked and left.

"JUST SHUT UP YOU BAKA! I'LL KILL YOU FOR SAYING THAT."

Loke sighed and looked to the beauty peacefully sleeping on the bed unaware of her surroundings. He smiled the peaceful expression she had while sleeping was really mesmerizing. _But is she that of a sound sleeper that she didn't woke up after all that yelling and everything _Loke wondered.

He laid beside her and whispered, "Wake up Princess. Your prince is here." Just then he notices the earplugs in her ear W_ell that explains. She must have figured out this will happen. It is like a daily morning routine _He thought. He sighed and then smirked when an Idea popped into his head. He leaned down and started give Luce butterfly kisses from her neck to her collar bone to her shoulder.

"Mhhhmmmmm…So you and Natsu are done quarrelling?" A sleepy Lucy whispered.

"Yes Princess and it was really smart of you to use earplug." Loke replied and continued kissing.

"Oh I didn't want to abruptly leave my La La Land because of some silly quarrel." She smiled.

"Oh well it was advantageous for me. I got to wake my princess like this." Loke gave his crooked smile.

"A-A-Anyway you are early." A blushing Lucy said looking away and shoved him away gently.

"Well we are going out on a date so go get ready."

"A D-D-Date." Lucy blushed harder. It was her first date and she wanted to look perfect. She got up and glanced at Loke. _Wow he looks perfect I should dress appropriately too. I will also look perfect. _She thought and stumbled into her bathroom. Loke just lay there with his hands under his head eyes closed and a smile painted on his face he patiently waited for his Princess.

~~~~~A Little While Later~~~~~~

"Sorry I took too long. So how do I look?" Lucy asked nervously.

"Oh its ok I don-" Loke got off the bed and turned to face Lucy but stopped mid sentence and just stared at the blond beauty standing in front of him.

There Lucy stood in all her glory. Her hair was done up in a messy bun with her bangs down(probably done by Cancer) and was wearing a grayish gown which was strapless and showed her beautiful shoulders, it was tight at the waist and showed her slender waist and there was a black ribbon that went around her waist and up to the black rose on her left side of the chest. She was wearing white sandals a little heart shaped pendant, earring and a bracelet and finally to wrap it up she was holding a small black purse.

Seeing Loke's reaction Lucy smirked, walked up to him and tipped his mouth close which was hanging open and very sweetly said "Don't forget to breathe my silly Lion."

Loke got back to reality and just smiled. He was kind of expecting this. Lucy never fails to baffle him. She was the girl that could do wonders to him that no other girl can. That's just one of the many things he liked about her.

He smiled, held out his hand and asked, "Shall we go then?"

"Sure." A smiling Lucy said

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Hope you like it. I will try my best to upload the next chapter soon.**

**Please Review (^. ^)**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**The Hell Date**

**By: Ahellofadummy**

◕ღღ◕ღღ**◕ஐ◕**ღღ◕ღღ◕

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER : I don't own Fairy Tail...Hiro Mashima does.!<strong>

* * *

><p>Loke flashed his crooked playboy smile and bent down in front of Lucy. Lucy blushed even though she can do wonders to Loke, tease him, and make the mighty playboy blush. This crooked smile of his which she loved but at the same time never got used to and couldn't help but blush. And Loke lovede to tease her like this.<p>

He took out a bouquet of roses and held it out to Lucy and said, "I just wanted to show this rose how incredibly beautiful my Princess is."

Lucy smiled and took the bouquet but noticed something, "Hey Loke why are 10 of the roses fake and only 1 real?"

"That's because I wanted to tell you that I will stop loving you when all the roses die."

Lucy was speechless. Loke never failed to surprise her. You could always count on Loke to please a girl well he was not a playboy for nothing. She smiled and after saying thanks she walked to the table to keep the bouquet. She had the bouquet in her hands and was adjusting the bouquet on the table when Loke wrapped his hands around her waist and buried his head in her neck.

"If you will look up straight you will see 12 of the most beautiful things in the world." Loke said.

Lucy looked up and saw her own reflection in the mirror with 11 roses in her hands. She realized what Loke was empathizing. She couldn't help but smile. She turned around and put her hands around Loke's neck.

"I didn't know lions eat cheese a hell lot."

"What made you think that?" asked a surprised Loke.

"Well because you are saying a lot of cheesy lines that's why."

"Awwww….How mean of you." Said Loke while pouting.

"Wow you look cute when you put." Lucy said while giggling.

"Oh really! Then when do I look hot?" Loke asked seductively loosening his tie.

"Well we should head out for that date of ours." Lucy said blushing madly and turned around on her heels and started for the door but before she could open the door Loke caged her between himself and the door.

"How mean Lucy! You promised me any reward for not flirting with other girls and so far I have successfully kept my word." Loke said pouting again.

"Ok Ok! Why are you pouting so much today huh?" asked Lucy turninggiggling on seeing Loke's pouting face.

"Because Lucy is being mean only to me. Natsu gets to sleep with you especially in winter and Gray cools you down during summer. Where do I come?" A whining Loke asked childishly.

"Well…I will tell you where you come today at the end of the day. Till then hang on to this." Lucy said seductively and slowly closed the gap between their lips. For Loke this was the moment he always longed for, fantasized about and so wanted it to be perfect. He closed his eyes and started to close the gap himself. Their lips had barely touched when a certain fire mage barged into the house through the window and Lucy abruptly pulled away and ended up hitting Loke on the head.

"Hey! Luce let's do something fun today." Said Natsu with his stupid toothy grin.

"Yeah Lucy we can all hang out together" Gray said half naked and suddenly popped out from the fire place.

"I agree with that." Erza said with a cheesecake in her hand and made her entry through the bathroom in a towel. God knows how she managed that.

Lucy was shocked for a few minutes. It took her a few minutes to adjust to the scene in front of her and slowly the words of her friends sunk into her mind and like puzzle pieces they fell in the right place and finally made sense to her. And as soon as she realized it she heard a growl from somewhere and knew what's gonna happen next. All she could do was give a warning glance to the outraged animal.

"I am sorry you guys but Lucy is busy today. We have a date." Loke said pointing at their attire in his most controlled voice he could manage.

"Oh ok then we all will go on a date with Lucy and Loke and you guys can tell me what a date is. Lisanna keeps asking me out on a date but I don't have a clue what it is?" Natsu said with pure innocence reflecting in his eyes.

"Natsu a date is a meeting between two individual of opposite sex having a feeling of mutual love between them."Erza explained to Natsu.

"So if we all go with Lucy and Loke it will be no longer a date. In short we all can't go." Gray stated who was now reduced to his boxers. _Good going Gray that's me pal _thought Loke happily.

"Oh no problem I'll call Lisanna too and we'll hook Gray with Erza for the time being and Lucy and Loke are also there so we will have three couples and so it will still be a date or rather group date right and we all love each other don't we. Lisanna will also be happy." Natsu said enthusiastically.

"Hey why am I hooked with Erza rather you hook up with Erza and I can call someone else as my partner. And do you even know the type of love Erza was talking about you ash brain." Gray said.

"Shut up you ice brain I know better than you do and Erza is better off with you."Natsu shot back.

"I think both of you rose heads would look more like a couple like Loke and Lucy both are blond and I will call some blue head beauty you pinky."

"It's not pink it is salmon you pervert."

"Shut up ash brain"

"You zip up underwear boy"

"Are you two fighting?" asked Erza in a deadly voice with dark aura surrounding her.

"No ma'am we are best of friends. Right Natsu"" Gray stammered flinging an arm around Natsu.

"A-A-Aye" Natsu managed to stammer out.

"Good. Both of you will be my date and we five will have fun. Case closed. Do anyone have a problem with that." Erza asked with that menacing aura.

No one said anything after all they knew what's best for them. Who would be stupid enough to object the mighty Titania that too when she was in anger mode. Loke was definitely going to object when Lucy with all her might stopped him. So they ended up going in a bar boozing all night and having food. It was definitely a fun day but Loke was still angry about his date being canceled. He was currently walking Lucy home and hadn't said much but just pouting all the way. Lucy tried to carry out a conversation but she was not successful enough. Lucy felt sorry for him and was sad too she was looking forward to her date after all. She sighed for umpteenth time and said.

"Nee Loke! How are long are you gonna stay angry?"

"You know I was really looking forward to this date. I even spent one full day in spirit world thinking and planning about today. That means three months in human world. I even worked hard in picking clothes and did everything possible to look absolutely dashing. And for it to be ruined so easily like that because of your silly friends. How can you expect me to be calm?" Loke burst out.

"Okay okay I know you are really angry and I was also looking forward to today. Come on now cheer up. I apologize on their behalf. I am so sooooowwwwwwiiiiieeeee." Lucy said adorably that Loke just couldn't resist but with all his power he just let a small smile slip.

"Fine." Loke huffed turning away to hide his blushing face to act all high and mighty.

"Yay! Thanks Loke you are the best." Lucy cheered.

"Yeah yeah I know. I am the most understanding boyfriend here blah blah blha."

"We will have our date next Sunday and I won't let anyone ruin it even if it means fighting the mighty Titania. Also we will go on a solo mission just the two of us. How is that?" said Lucy happily.

"Yeah that's more like it." Said Loke happily and in full spirits.

They peacefully walked to Lucy's apartment. Although they were quiet the whole way it was not an awkward silence just the peaceful silence enjoying each other's company and admiring the beautiful night. On reaching the door Loke bent down and gave Lucy a peck on her forehead smiling and was about to leave when Lucy grabbed her hand and looking him right in the eye said.

"I lost my teddy bear so will you sleep with me?"

Loke was shocked for a moment on Lucy's unexpected outburst. His eyes went wide for a moment to grasp what Lucy was saying but being the mighty playboy he quickly composed himself quick enough for Lucy to not notice. He chuckled and said,"Oh really that's quite bold of you and who is being cheesy now?"

"Well ahhhmmm you know you wanted to know aahmmm that where you come and aghhhhhh forget it." Lucy said blushing madly.

"No no I'll surely support my Princess even if it is as being a teddy bear." Loke said and winked.

"O-O-Okay! Then come inside." Lucy said and turned around on her heels quickly and hurried inside.

Loke smiled and followed her in _It's gonna be a long day indeed. Oh well making it long like this is definitely good for me. Maybe I should get angry on her more often _thought Loke evilly and quietly closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Hope you all liked it!**

**Rate And Review! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**SUPRISE**

**By: Ahellofadummy**

◕ღღ◕ღღ**◕ஐ◕**ღღ◕ღღ◕

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER : I don't own Fairy Tail...Hiro Mashima does.!<strong>

* * *

><p>The sun came streaming in through the window and lightly caressed the blonde's face slowly waking the girl. She unwillingly opened her eyes and tried to think back what exactly happened last night because right now her head was hurting like hell. Slowly everything came back and she started to remember most of the happenings of the previous day.<p>

She remembered about their date being ruined and remembered that she invited Loke to sleep at her place. _Well that explains why I am naked. But where is Loke? _Thinking Lucy went to the bathroom and after following the morning routine and taking some medicines for her headache she went to the kitchen and prepared some pancakes and syrup. With that she sat on the table and started to eat and kept thinking about yesterday.

She remembered almost everything but she was having this feeling at the back of her head that kept nagging her that she is forgetting something really important. She had figured that Loke must have gone to the celestial realm to gain his power back but she was wondering why he hadn't come back yet. _If I hadn't drunk that thing Natsu was drinking I wouldn't have had this headache and I could have easily remembered everything and that idiot said it is NOT alcohol _thought Lucy.

She tried to remember once again and thought of all the events from the start. "Let's see. Loke asked me on a date. Team Natsu ruined it and we end up having a party and boozing all night. I asked Loke to stay over." Lucy counted them on her finger. Suddenly Lucy's alarm started buzzing. She ran to switched it off but it did not go off. In the end she was so frustrated that she threw the alarm and it broke into pieces killing the buzzing sound along with it.

She relaxed and heaved a sigh of relief and yelled, "What the hell! Damn clock starts buzzing whenever it wants to. Good now I got rid off of it and now it will never irritate me." After saying that she felt relieved but her eyes went wide as realization hit her and that memory she was trying so damn hard to retrieve came in flowing like a roaring wind. She heard a poof behind her and expected to see Loke but to her disappointment only a letter was there. She opened the letter and read it.

_Dear Lucy,_

_I am sorry for leaving you like that but I had to go to the celestial realm to get back my powers. You were really wil- no I mean good for your first time. I have some errands to run so I will meet you tomorrow. Take care of yourself sweetheart._

_Love Loke._

After reading it Lucy ran to the room and got dressed and ran to the guild. On the way while running to the guild all the memories whirled around in her head like a tornado and just caused confusion and tension. _How can you even think of this Loke? _Thought Lucy bitterly.

~~~Flashback Start~~~

_Lucy tightened her grip around Loke's neck and nuzzled her face into his chest and hummed contently. Loke also pulled her closer by the waist and lightly placed his chin over her head and smiled. Both of them on the verge of sleeping._

"_Hey Lucy!"_

"_Hmmm?"_

"_Thanks for today's treat."_

"_Welcome. I just wanted to cheer you up. Natsu and Gray really piss you off huh?"_

"_Yeah and soon I would make sure __**to get rid of them**__ so that our future dates aren't ruined."_

"_How will you get rid off of them?"_

"_You don't worry about that Princess. I'll take care of it."_

"_Hmmm."_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you more."_

_With that she fell in slumber listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat sounding as a lullaby for her. Soon after Loke followed her to her La La Land._

~~~Flashback Over~~~

She had already tried summoning Loke and as she had expected he didn't appear proving her suspicion, of him being in human world, correct. She burst open the guild door and rushed in. She gave a quick look around and then hurried to Mira.

"Hey Mira! Have you seen Loke, Natsu, gray or Erza?"

"Well Loke came early and took the others with him. Why?"

"Oh nevermind, do you know where they are now?"

"Oh I am not sure but Loke was talking about a surprise he had set up for Natsu and the rest."

"Oh okay thanks Mira."

And with that Lucy ran out of the guild. She didn't have the slightest of the idea where everyone would be. So she randomly started looking for them. _Was Loke this pissed that he would resort to killing just so our dates aren't ruined anymore? Or am I over thinking things. But then where is he? Why didn't he tell me anything? Where did he take everyone? And what is this surprise he have setup for them? Arghhhhh….so many questions and so little time to find the answer. Where could he be?_

Suddenly a place popped up in Lucy's mind and she made a run for it. She ran to the forest and followed a certain track. Slowly the field started to come into her view. She felt stupid to come here it would be the last place Loke can be but for some reason Lucy had a gut feeling that Loke would be there. She thought it wouldn't hurt to take a look after all she had already checked all the possible places in the city.

The little field came into view and it brought many happy memories along with it. All of them flooded her mind and she couldn't help but smile. It was the place where Loke had confessed his feelings to her and then kissed her. Lucy didn't quite believe him at the start but that sincere look in his eyes and words and the way he kissed her and of course that never dying blush proved his honesty. Anyway she did had a 'thing' for Loke at that time.

Snapping out of her daydreaming she concentrated on the view in front of her and looked for him. And there he stood with his back facing her looking up in the sky. She heaved a sigh of relief and ran up to him.

"L-L-Loke! –huff huff- What are you doing here? And where is everyone else?"

"Lucy? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Forget that just tell me where Erza, Natsu and Gray are?"

"Oh Well! They have gone on a vacation."

"WHAAAATTTTTTT?"

"Look they had all been going on missions constantly so I thought of surprising them with a pair of tickets to an island just for a break."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah!"

_So I WAS over thinking things. Stupid me. Loke would never do such a thing. _Thought Lucy. "So why aren't we going with them?"

"Because I have special plans for us, my lady." Loke winked with that cocky grin gracing his face.

"Oh O-O-Okay" said Lucy blushing. "Oh yeah. How did you convince Natsu and Gray to go I mean Natsu is a mission freak after all?"

"Well all I need was to convince Erza that I did by informing her about the various types of cakes available there and the rest was skillfully handled by Erza."

"Oh you are really mean to Natsu and Gray huh?"

"Well forget them. Let's go we have **LOTS** to do **DAY** and **NIGHT**."

"Y-Yeah."

Loke took her princess's hand and led her to their destination.

* * *

><p>◕ღღ◕ღღ<strong>◕ஐ◕<strong>ღღ◕ღღ◕

* * *

><p>"Erza How long do we need to walk?" whined Natsu.<p>

"Are you even sure this is the right place?" asked Gray.

"According to the map it is. We need to find those cake shops." Erza replied.

After hours of walking they reached a huge cake shop at the sight of which Erza rushed in while Natsu and Gray were left gaping at the shop outside.

"Don't kid me. You mean in this entire freaking island all there is this god damn cake shop."

"Well it looks like it."

"And we are damned here for three months."

"We don't have any choices there aren't any ships. Only one. That will come after three months."

"You mean Loke tricked us."

"But he was thoughtful about Erza huh? I mean to make sure about the cake and stuff."

"Hey What are you guys waiting for? This shop is providing free cakes and they all are too good. I won't leave till I try all of them." Erza cheered happily peering out from the shop.

"H-How many are there?" asked Gray.

"Well I don't know but they are definitely over 1000 or more. Well never mind maybe I should inform Loke to send the ship a little later" Erza replied and rushed back in. Natsu and Gray stood dumbfounded.

"I M SO GONNA KILL YOU LOKE." Yelled both of them.

* * *

><p>◕ღღ◕ღღ<strong>◕ஐ◕<strong>ღღ◕ღღ◕

_**The End**_

_**◕ღღ◕ღღ**◕ஐ◕**ღღ◕ღღ◕**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Well that's pretty much it. There won't be any more chapters.**

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**Now move the hand of yours do some clicking and make sure to leave a review.(o)**

**If you guys have any special request I'll be more than happy to do it.**

**SO REVIEW! ^_^**


End file.
